No Fear
by VampiricAngel4
Summary: Kenna boards a frigate called the Hunter-Gratzner on a whim. Crash landing on a seemingly deserted planet, she tries to survive monsters, a convict, and a man with bad intentions. M just to be safe.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't been writing lately. Life has been hectic as most of you can relate. I've had this idea for a while now and wanted to try it out. We'll see how it goes. All comments and constructive criticism are welcome, except for flamers. If you don't like the story, don't read it. Simple. I won't bother with your insults, so don't waste your time. I'll try to add on to my other stories asap.

Riddick, Pitch Black, and all the characters except for Kenna and my own twists belong to David Twohy and comp. I do not take credit for them.

I haven't written in a while so all help is appreciated. =) ~Angel~

Prologue: The Sleeping Animal

My mother had explained to me once, why cryo didn't affect us. It shut down most of the brain, she said, except for our primitive side, the animal side. That part of me, she revealed, could never be completely leashed. So now I dwelt on the brink of consciousness, body paralyzed, but my mind awake. I was stuck in a void where time did not exist, and all that kept me company were my thoughts and memories.

Why I had decided to board the Hunter-Gratzner was still a mystery to me. It was a large frigate, transporting civilians and other goods. The ship wasn't built for luxury, but necessity. Forty or so cryo lockers stood side by side, inhabited by its sleeping occupants. It traveled the back shipping lanes, not always the safest. If I had traveled with one of my brothers like I usually did, perhaps my actions wouldn't have been so illogical. However, I chose to take this journey alone, and something told me to take this frigate. It wasn't rare for me to quarrel with myself; in fact it was quite common. My logical mind had urged to pay for passage on a safer well-known ship, but my instinctual side was drawn to this hunk of junk. I'll give you one guess as to who won that argument.

I was brought out of my musings by the slight jerking of the ship, making my body sway in my cold metal prison. The clanking of the ship wasn't so much a lullaby as it was an irritation. All I could think was 'I hope this piece of crap doesn't fall apart'. That would be most unfortunate, as floating in a cryo locker in space didn't appeal to me.

Broadening my senses I let the beast take over. Some of the occupants of the ship, including myself, were stationed up near the front. The rest of the passengers had been stored with the rest of the goods. So in essence, this was first class. Lucky me. My ears picked up the slight snore to my right. A male, I remembered. Before we had boarded I had seen him with his female companion. They had smelled of leather, dirt, and sweat. Prospectors perhaps? They seemed like decent people. To my left were the holy man and his three students. Sweat with a tinge of some kind of incense permeated their robes. They were on a journey I believe, to New Mecca, a holy Chrislam site.

A couple of lockers down past the prospectors was the cop. Blue uniform complete with badge and gun. He had introduced himself to me before we had been settled in our lockers. Johns was his name. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a smile that made my skin crawl. His scent of musk and something acidic made my nose hairs curl up and die. I had a good sense of people, of their intentions, and Mr. Johns was a liar. My instincts were telling me to be wary of this man, and for once my logical side agreed.

What intrigued me most, was the man in the locker on the right side of the wall. He had been rolled on board, chained in his tank, with the words 'Lockout Protocol: No Early Release' printed on the front. I couldn't get his scent due to his imprisonment but I learned from Johns that he was a convict. He was a murderer that Johns had captured and was taking to slam. At the sight of the muscled bald man, chained, blindfolded, with a bit in his mouth, my curiosity peaked. Johns had been trying to impress me, to no avail might I add, with horror stories about him. He told me his name was Riddick, and he was one of the most famous and deadly criminals in the galaxy. So of course, putting him in a room with civilians was the smartest idea. Idiots. I hadn't gotten a good look at him as I was ushered to my cryo locker, but he wouldn't leave my mind. Once my beast was curious, it would not be satisfied until its curiosity was sated. It would have to be disappointed this time though, because I'm pretty sure Mr. Riddick wouldn't agree to sitting down and having tea with me.

A high keening sound broke me out of my musings once again. It almost reminded me of metal being forced to bend. My senses went on high alert, as the hairs on the back of my neck stood to attention. Something skittered down my spine, as the noise got louder, it was fear.


	2. Chapter 1: Hurts Like A Mother

**Hola amigos! I'm trying to get up at least 3 chapters for this story so people can tell me if they want me to continue or not. Again, all comments and constructive criticism are welcome. Flamers will be ignored; so don't bother reading the story if you don't like it.**

**I'm thinking I might need an editor who can nag me and keep me on track with my stories, and also check my grammar and spelling and all that good stuff. If anyone wants the position please message me with:**

**-Your first name, or whatever you want me to call you. It doesn't have to be your real name.**

**-A short description about you, just likes and dislikes, so I can get to know you a little bit. If you want to ask me questions about myself, I will gladly answer them as well.**

**-What genre of stories you like to read and/or write**

**That's it, short and simple. Again, I don't own Riddick or Pitch Black or any of its characters. That belongs to David Twohy and comp. I do own Kenna.**

**I also want to thank the readers so far who have commented. =)**

**~Angel~**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hurts Like A Mother**

Screeching metal. Tossing from side to side. Eyes shot open. Flashing red lights. Breath coming in short pants. Awareness returning. A grunt as a body hit the floor. Fear.

Adrenaline coursed through my body, increasing my heartbeat until it pounded in my ears. I reached for my emergency release and pulled it. With a hiss of air the door to my cryo locker sprung open. My body fell forward and I hit the floor. "Ow", I grumbled. Feeling came back to my limbs and with it the pain of flesh and bone meeting metal. Hands grabbed me under my arms and tugged. I jumped and looked up to see Johns. I let him pull me to my feet, stumbling a bit to get my balance.

"Hey, you ok?" he yelled over the rumbling of the ship. I pulled away from him.

"I'm fine." I looked around the cabin to see Johns and I were the only ones out of our lockers.

"You know what's goin' on?" He grabbed my upper arm and I turned to give him a 'are you serious?' face. I yanked my arm away again and fell backwards as the ship gave a hard lurch. Hard glass met my back and the breath was knocked out of me. I gasped and turned around to face the glass. I was met by the sight of the convict, Mr. Riddick. He was still chained to his chair, still blindfolded, still had the bit in his mouth. His head angled up, as though he was looking me in the eyes. I knew he couldn't see me because of the blindfold, yet I stared back.

The ship groaned and lurched again. I glanced over to Johns and saw him looking at the back of the cabin. I followed his gaze to see it rip in half. Gasping I grabbed the metal support that was right next to Riddick's glass cell. I hugged it for dear life, barely noticing Johns had clung to another support. I could only stare in horror as over half the cryo lockers in the cabin were sucked out of the ship into the landscape beyond. My mouth opened in a silent scream as I held on to the metal beam, trying not to get sucked out with the others. As the broken ship came down ever closer to the ground, I turned to glance at Riddick one more time. His full lips curled into a predatory grin, making it look like a snarl with the bit in his mouth.

Darkness

* * *

A large male kicked the door of his containment cell, shattering the glass. He stood up, still blindfolded, still chained at the wrists and feet; still biting on the metal bit. He exited the cell. The small slit in his blindfold gave him enough room to see where he was going. A small groan met his ears and his head dropped down to the curled up woman, laid out on the floor. His head tilted a bit and he stealthily climbed over the bits of pieces of the ship, to crouch next to the figure.

He inhaled deeply. He remembered her scent. Unlike all the sweat he smelled off the other passengers, she had smelled pleasant. He could tell it was her natural scent, a warm citrusy smell, intoxicating. He remembered her talking to The Blue Eyed Devil. Her voice was strong, yet smooth, light but not annoyingly high pitched. The beast in him perked up intrigued. He even grinned when he heard her grumble about Johns being a dick. She was feisty. He liked that. Yet, he sensed something was off about her, which made him that more curious.

Now as he crouched over her body he could see strands of bright red hair through the slit in the blindfold. Interesting. Sounds of the survivors bounced off the walls from down the hallway. He scanned the hallway, making sure no one was approaching. Another groan was heard from the red-haired woman. His gaze returned to her as she slowly opened her eyes. Golden irises locked onto his blindfold. She sighed and her eyes closed again. The metallic tang of blood mixed with her scent drifted to his nose. He sniffed and looked to see the source of the blood came from a nice cut on the side of her forehead. She'd live; she'd just have the headache from hell when she woke. Another sound of movement caused him to scan the room. He quietly stood and slinked into the darkness.

* * *

"Hey. Hey! Over here! I found another one!"

Whimpering slightly, due to the loud voice reverberating in my skull, I came back to consciousness.

"Hey, lady, you alright?" Someone was touching me, touching my shoulder. They shook it softly. My answer was a groan. Everything hurt, but especially my head. It felt as if someone had taken my brain out and slapped it against a hard wall, then put it back in. My body was sore. Muscles ached. I was shaken again, a little harder. A small growl escaped from my throat, and the hand vanished. "Lady? You alive?"

"No." I grumbled and finally forced my eyes to open. It was dark at first, but my eyes quickly adjusted to the lack of light. Metal pieces surrounded me. The memory of the cabin being torn apart resurfaced in my mind. I had lived.

A figure shuffled into my line of sight, instantly forcing my eyes to focus on them. It was a kid, I could tell that much in the dim light. The kid was crouched next to my fallen form. My body was curled up on my left side, however my torso was twisted so that my left arm was stretched out behind me, my right arm bent with my hand near my face. With a hiss I moved my right arm under me, pushing myself up so I could move my left. I choked on another groan as I felt pain in my left shoulder, but finally I brought myself to a sitting position.

"What's happened?" My voice croaked due to the dryness of my throat. I coughed then licked my lips, trying to moisten them. The kid shuffled again and sat on their knees in front of me.

"We crashed. Not a lot uh people made it, but the survivors are lookin' round the ship to see if anyone else is alive." My eyes had adjusted enough to be able to make out the kids face as he/she spoke. By appearances it looked like a boy, short brown hair cropped underneath a cap. He was wearing a shirt with a jacket, and pants. A yell cut off any more explanation. It came from down the hall, where the light was coming from. It was a yell of pain.

The kid and I exchanged glances then got to our feet. I struggled a little, trying to get my legs to cooperate, and the kid pulled on my hand. Finally on my feet I swayed a bit as dizziness wracked my brain. I put a hand on the kid's shoulder to keep upright then forced the dizziness to dissipate. "Thanks."

"No problem." The kid grinned and we made our way to the yell, which was increasing in volume and pitch.

We made it to the front of the ship where a group of people was surrounding a woman, kneeling. As the kid and I got closer, the people glanced up to look at us then back down at the yelling man on the floor. I was now able to see that the man on the floor had a metal rod coming out of his chest. The metallic scent of blood filled my noise. I tried not to sneeze. The short blonde haired woman who was crouched next to him wrapped her hand around the rod.

"Don't you…don't you touch that handle!" The man's yell made her instantly retract her hand. She brought her hand to her mouth as the man's breathing became erratic.

"Get it outta him!" Someone yelled.

"No, it's too close to his heart," said the prospector woman.

The blonde woman looked up. "There's some Anestaphine in the med-lock." The group turned their heads to the back of the cabin. "Not anymore there's not," said a man with glasses. Loud panting brought everyone back to the dying man.

"Get out of here, everyone." The blonde woman looked down. Some people turned and left, giving the woman privacy. I forgot my own pain for a moment and walked to the woman. I put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly. She looked up at me eyes glassy with unshed tears. I nodded to her and turned. The boy still stood there, along with Johns. Taking the kid by the shoulder I led him out, Johns trailing behind me. My heart ached for the woman and the man, two of the pilots I just remembered.

Sunlight illuminated the room we walked into. The large chunk of missing wall was the cause. As we passed a large piece of metal, acting as a divider, Johns stopped to look around it. I froze, following his gaze. Riddick.

"Who's that?" The kid pointed at him. In the light I could see him better. He was big, probably a little over six feet if he stood. Muscles bulged on his arms and shoulders, as they were pulled taut by the cuffs restraining his arms around a metal support. His skin reminded me of dark caramel. He wore a black tank top, black cargo pants, and black boots. His clothes enhanced the rest of his muscled body, his chest, and his thighs. I gulped. Damn, was the only comprehensible thought.

"A murderer," stated Johns. My reverie was broken. The kid's eyes grew wide, looking at the huge muscled man, chained, blindfolded, and bitted. I gave Johns a dirty look, which he shrugged at, and told the boy to go. He looked about ready to argue, but I narrowed my eyes at him. He sighed and left the ship. I was surprised he listened.

"You have a way with children." I glared at Johns' smug face then looked to Riddick who had his head turned in our direction, listening. I looked at his full lips, the metal bit chaffing them. I sighed and looked pointedly at Johns.

"Is the bit really necessary? I mean, he's not an animal, he's a man." Johns gave a short laugh then sidled up closer to me. I watched his movements, eyes narrowed.

"Darlin, he's a killer, no better than an animal." His eyes became serious as he kept closing the distance between us.

"Don't call me darlin. What is he gonna do? Bite his arm off?" I crossed my arms across my chest.

"I wouldn't put it past 'im". He chuckled. My hand came up to push on his chest as he came too close for my liking. I glared at him.

"Back off Johns."

"Or what?" He almost whispered it. Flames encompassed the hand that was still on Johns' chest. He yelped and jumped back rubbing his chest, his eyes wide, staring at my hand, then me.

"What the hell are you!" The flames receded from my hand and I smirked.

"I'm not someone to be trifled with. Remember that." With one last look at Riddick I turned and left.


	3. I LIVE!

Hello lovely people!

First off I must say that I understand we're not supposed to use chapters as notes. If you read my Yu Yu note you'll understand my feelings on people who waste comments on telling me this. I don't intend to sound mean, I just don't appreciate snooty people telling me things in a condescending way. (Trust me, it happened.) This note will be deleted in a few days. I just wanted to let everyone know I'm alive and I haven't forgotten you.

Secondly, I am so very sorry it has been a year since I've added to this story. I'm adding similar notes to my other stories as well. Life happened. If any of you have depression you know that it can suck all the inspiration out of you. I'm trying to get my life in order now, and get back into writing. If you're still following this story or are new to it, please be patient with me. I will work on this story again, as well as my others. Finals are in two weeks so I won't be able to post anything before then. After that, you should see some updates and revisions of previous chapters. Re-reading my stories after a year has made me cringe at the simple errors I've found. XD If anyone wants to be my second pair of eyes as an editor, let me know.

If you are still following this story I give you cyber hugs! :) If you're new to the story you get hugs too.

To be continued…

~Angel


End file.
